Numerous packaging and applicator devices of this type are known.
In order to make it easier to apply the cosmetic, certain applicators have an applicator element which makes an angle with the axis of the rod.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,755 proposes a packaging and applicator device for mascara in which the rod of the applicator has a hinged portion at its distal end with the applicator element being secured thereto.
In use, the applicator is extracted partially from the receptacle until the hinge of the rod has cleared the neck of the receptacle.
Thereafter, while the applicator element is still engaged in the neck, the rod is tilted so as to incline the applicator element and position it in the desired configuration.
Such an applicator is relatively complex to manufacture.
Curved applicator elements are also known for applying mascara to the eyelashes.
It has been observed that such applicator elements are not always wiped in entirely satisfactory manner and that sometimes a quantity of makeup that is deemed to be excessive remains in the concave side of the applicator element.
Finally, there exists a need to have an applicator making it possible to apply makeup, particularly on the lips, with intensities that differ depending on the desired result.